<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Sip by Tabata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018444">Just a Sip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata'>Tabata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [321]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo thinks that bringing Cody to one of the Delta Zeta Gamma parties is a nice way to let him experience the campus nightlife. Everything is great, until he loses Cody in the crowd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [321]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Sip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for: COW-t #11<br/>prompt: Il farmacista, by Max Gazzè (Te le ho create io, ma in nome della scienza/Per quella tua tendenza alla rigidità/(...) E un pizzico di Secobarbital)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parties at the Delta Zeta Gamma are always nice.</p><p>The boys of the fraternity are completely crazy – as those people usually are – but compared to other frat guys on campus, they are a nice lot. Their kind of entertainment includes a lot of music, a lot of beer and a lot of games, but Leo has never seen one of their parties degenerate into an ugly mess. There's always one or two of them, the older ones mostly, that keep everything in check and throw out the troublemakers.</p><p>Parties at the Delta Zeta Gamma are safe spaces, as much as a frat party can be one. That is why Leo decided it was the perfect place for Cody to enjoy some campus night life. It was a brilliant idea. Leo was really proud of himself for having proposed something that hadn't scared Cody to death – well it had, at first, but then he warmed up to the idea in the course of several weeks, until he was very excited to go to a party with Leo – and everything went great, until he lost Cody in the crowd.</p><p>And now Adam is holding against him everything Leo has ever done in the past twenty years.</p><p>“Why did you bring him here?” Adam is saying, while they make their way through too many people dancing in the living room of the frat house. “This is not his scene, Leo. You never think of him when you plan something to do. You do what you want to do and then you find a way to convince him to come along.”</p><p>“Uh, excuse me? Do I have to remind you that we met at party just like this?” Leo retorts, looking around. He's not really sure they're going to see Cody when he hardly gets to anybody's shoulder in here.</p><p>“Yeah, and where was he? In the garden, alone, drawing,” Adam insists as he gently pushes aside two people to make room for his quarterback shoulders. “But you wanted to come here, so you had to bring him along because what you want is more important than anything else.”</p><p>Leo tries really hard to remember Adam is his best friend and that whatever comes out of his mouth is said in good faith. “I'll let you know that I talked about this with him first,” he says as they end the second round around the living room and move onto the kitchen, “like I discussed with him everything else. He said he would like to try and go to a party together and I thought this one was perfect. Nothing bad ever happens at the Delta Zeta Gamma. It's, like, a fraternity for middle schoolers.”</p><p>“How many middle schoolers do you know who drink beer?”</p><p>“Oh come on, you know what I meant.”</p><p>There are so many people in this room that Leo knows it is a kitchen only because he has seen it empty once.  They are standing everywhere and sitting everywhere – one of them is in the sink – but none of these people is Cody.</p><p>“The fact remains that you lost him, Leo!” Adam goes on, following him in the next room.</p><p>“I left him near the door to go and get him something to drink,” Leo answers, telling the story for the fourth time in ten minutes. “And when I got back with his coke, he was gone.”</p><p>“Did you try to call him?”</p><p>“Yes, but I doubt he can hear his phone in this mess,” Leo sighs, giving up on the first floor and facing the dreadful thought of having to search upstairs. Parties at the Delta Zeta Gamma are chill, but people always get frisky around bedrooms. He should know since he had more sex in the upstairs rooms of fraternity houses than in any other place except his own bedroom. “I think we need to go upstairs.”</p><p>“Why would he go upstairs? He knows better than to go upstairs at a fraternity party, does he?” Adam says, nervously. “Isn't it more logical that he just thought you had ghosted him and went home?”</p><p>Leo grabs Adam by the shirt and pulls him along while he climbs the stairs. “First of all, he knows I would never ghost him. Secondly, we came here in my car and he would have to cross the whole campus alone to go home, which is very dangerous and he knows that too,” he says. “No, maybe he saw someone he knew or got caught in the crowd and they pushed him somewhere else. You know how it goes.”</p><p>“Sure, I always get dragged upstairs against my will during a party. Who doesn't?” </p><p>Leo sighs but decides not to answer him because, apparently, when he does nothing good ever happens. The  discussion only drags itself further. Upstairs the music is softer and you can hear people talking. “Cody?” he calls, going room to room and doing his best to ignore the people engaged in various degrees of sexual activity that he finds in them.</p><p>Adam is doing the same on the other side of the hall. He stops suddenly when he sees a guy coming out of one of the rooms, and behind him Cody, who's chuckling softly. “Leo,” he calls softly, nodding forward. Leo curses softly under his breath.</p><p>It takes Leo two seconds to size the situation.</p><p>They know that guy – Noah Brown Miller – a little too well. He's got some classes with Leo and some others with Adam, and he cares for none of them because he's the outstandingly useless son of a local entrepreneur, so he doesn't really need good grades. But they wouldn't care for that if he wasn't also the resident pusher. A few months ago a girl accused him of having spiked her drink with secobarbital o something else equally illegal in order to have her compliant. He wasn't charged with anything because there were no proofs, but everybody on campus knew that that wasn't the first time he had done it.</p><p>Guarding your glass is kinda the first rule at these parties, but Leo is not sure Cody knows that.</p><p>“Cody! Here you are!” He calls out loud, showing off the best and most genuine smile he can summon, given the situation. He doesn't want Noah to feel threatened and Cody to feel scolded.</p><p>Cody is holding a red paper cup with both his hands and smiles back at him, blushing a little. “Sorry about that,” he says, shyly. “It was too loud downstairs and I thought I could wait for you on the stairs.”</p><p>“I didn't know you had changed boyfriend again, Karofsky,” Noah says with a grin. “It's hard to keep up with them. Anyway, Cody told me he's taking art classes, so I brought him to see the house's collection. There are some valuable paintings at the Delta Zeta Gamma. It's a miracle they have survived the test of time in here.”</p><p>Leo, obviously ignores all his blabbering. “What did you give him?”</p><p>Cody looks suddenly nervous. “It's just a coke,” he reassures him, showing Leo his cup.</p><p>Leo nods. “So you won't have any problem drinking it, right?” He dares Noah, who takes a sip of his own paper cup. “No, Miller, his. Drink from the cup you gave him.”</p><p>Cody seems to finally understand what's going on and he keeps the cup away from himself as if it was poisonous. “I had a little sip,” he murmurs, scared.</p><p>“Come on, Miller, it's just a coke, isn't it?” Leo insists. “Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Noah frowns, and Leo can tell that he's really wondering if he should act outraged and put up a show, but eventually he decides not to and that's a wise choice. “It was nice meeting you Cody,” he says, looking straight into Leo's eyes. “Now that your boyfriend is here, I'll go enjoy the party.”</p><p>“The only thing you can do is leave,” Adam says, stepping in next to Leo, to add a little more threat to his best friend words. “And I suggest you to do it before I bring Cody's cup to the police. What do you say?”</p><p>They watch him leave faster than they have ever seen him move and only when he's out of the door and gone they take a sigh of relief. “I'm pouring this shit in the sink,” Adam says, taking the paper cup from Cody and marching towards the bathroom.</p><p>“God, what a douchebag,” Leo shakes his head, turning to Cody. “Are you okay, Sweets?”</p><p>Cody nods vaguely as he stares to the floor, frozen in place. “I didn't know,” he murmurs after a while. “I though he was just being nice—I should have known.”</p><p>Leo grabs his hand and pulls him gently. The first time Cody doesn't move, but then he gives in, letting himself go into Leo's arms. “It's not your fault,” Leo kisses him on top of his head. “He's an asshole who should have been arrested a long time ago. How do you feel? Tired? Head spinning?”</p><p>Cody shakes his head. “It was only a sip,” he says. “But I want to go home. C-can we go home?”</p><p>“Of course,” Leo nods. “Do you want me with you or...?” Sometimes Leo can be intense and Cody can't handle him, that much Leo learned right away, so now he asks if he should stay around because, if it was for him, he would always stay.</p><p>Cody nods. “Can we stay at your house?”</p><p>“Of course we can.”</p><p>Leo can't help but feel a little better knowing that, after something like this, Cody trusts him enough to stay with him. If there's a happy ending to such disastrous night, this is definitely it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>